legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Langdon
In construction Michael Langdon is a minor character in American Horror Story: Murder House and possibly will become an important or even major villain in later seasons. He is the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon, and the birth child of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmon. He is a seemly innocent child, but in fact he is a pure-evil Anti-Christ. He is the hidden but true primary antagonist in the upcoming crossover - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, and he will appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga as the titular main antagonist. In both of the works, his storylines are original, being an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Complete Monster Proposel ''Michael Langdon, the ursurped Fifth Tribulation, is the son of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmond and conceived via raping. Being born by a ghost as his father, Michael is also an Anti-Christ of legends and a spawn for disaster. After crushing a Jack-O-Lantern to make a trick-or-treating child cry, Micheal set a horrid rule known as "Ten Anti-Commandments" and turned his worshipping of Anti-Gods into precisely worshipping Moloch, who had been already defeated for good by the Witnesses' team at that time. Then, he sacrificed his grandmother and Billie Dean Howard in front of the guests of Hotel Cortez as they were celebrating Halloween, encoraging them to break their promise not to kill anyone. He made a pact with James Patrick March and forced John Lowe to succumb him or he will slaughter Scarlett Lowe. Micheal proved himself by tainting so many blood on his hands, but he always wanted more, so he planned to put Roman Catholic Church under his control by assasinating every single popes by travelling through time, and he supported Nazi's Anti-Catholism presecutions. In the process, he nearly framed La Folia Rihavein for his crime and made a pact with Eckidina KnightWalker by lending her Grand Grimoire, but he soon outranked her in order to wipe August Corbin's existence and successfully summon the Horseman of Death, eventually causing Corbin's destined death. In the final showdown between him and the Witnesses' team, Micheal managed to change the history by locking Jasmine Porcelain in Nine Hells and usurped her place as the Fifth Tribulation. He splited himself into thirteen Micheals and travelled to different eras in order to wreck havoc. Despite his young age, Michael is a horrid monster. Both Katarina Couteau and Ichabod Crane both felt repulsive about Michael Landon, this born-to-be-evil whose only goal is to made holy order into unholy oppressions of sadness. ''History Birth had, hinting Michael's born-to-be-evil personality.]]Michael was conceived when Tate, as the Rubber Man, raped Vivien, who she believed to be her husband, Ben. Billie Dean Howard believed that a child born under these circumstances would be the Anti-Christ and would bring about the end of days. On December 21st, 2012, Vivien gives birth to him and his twin brother (named Jeffrey Harmond), but she soon died after that. He is quickly snagged by Constance. She and Moira admire him while washing off the placenta and Hayden comes in and states that he is her baby. Hayden enlists the help of Dallas and Fiona and kills Ben to prevent him from leaving with the baby and takes Michael for herself. Thanks to Travis incapacitating Hayden, Constance takes the baby from her and "adopts" him. Unknown to anyone, Micheal is born evil. After three years of the twins' birth, Constance comes home to find that Michael has murdered his nanny, revealing himself to be an Anti-Christ just as Billie Dean suspected. It is implied that Constance was both surprised and somehow pleased with that, and so that she continued to raise the child, unknowing what sort of havocs he would wreck when he grows up. Childhood As he was a child, Michael was acknoledged about the evil story of the infamous serial killer, Bloody Face. He started to skin small animals alive since he was a child and took pride in killing his victims. However, as his dark nature was found by Billie Dean, she persuade Constance to take him to a relogious primary school. However, Michael despised God at his very own heart and often dreamed to be the leader of Christianity so that he can turn ideology of Christians into utter Satanism. Halloween Fire ''Scene presented in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Hurts (Final) In Arendelle Ten Commandsment Killer Anti-Catholism Pact with Eckidina KnightWalker Green Meanie More Coming Soon as the story proceeds. Personality Usually, Michael is manipulative, calm and cunning. He has a sense of humor, and his jokes is not fraustrating or disturbing, but in fact they are ruse to make people feel closed and pleased, so that he could gain their trust. He also had his own logic of doing things that many could find it hard to understand. He despised God very much and sees Halloween costumes as crude things of "imposting" a demon. Michael is also deceitful and delusional, living inside his own lies. Michael claims and proves himself to be irredeemable and deny every single chances for him to achive his redemption, and thus he became irredeemable. He is such a diablolic person and even Sonia Nevermind hated him and feared him. He joins the KnightWalkers after becoming the Pope, but his selfish nature had revealed his true color - He only wants the KnightWalker Family to become his tool, and he even tried to control Diabla like he once did to Eckidina (thouh this time, he failed). After he was wounded by Luke Morales' pistol, Michael bleeded in his chest and then the blood tainted the pendant of Serilda on his chest, mutating him and revived him after he fell to his apparent death, also saving his soul before it reached the bottom of Triggers Hell. At this time, every composure within Michael had broke into pieces and he savagely attack Ichabod, Katarina, Sonia and others in spite of anger. He also claimed his goal to plunge the world into hell and chaos, a similiar goal to Eckidina, and proclaimed he will join the KnightWalker and shall not hide in his mask of false benevolence anymore. This utter insanity was stopped when Serilda (under Michael's control) and Blood Moon Wicked - M were destroyed and thus Michael was apparently defeated. Then, Michael returned to his cold and calm personality in order to become the new Pope of Fallen Roman Catholic Church, but he was still mentally unstable as a result of his mutation. The mutation had broke his false virtue once and for all, and he will hardly hide his true nature ever. ''Forms Human Form Blood Moon Wicked - Standard Blood Moon Wicked - S (blood demon clones) The '''Blood Moon Wicked - S' is the smallest type of Blood Moon Wicked's non-standard form and the only type that can be destroyed with conventional firearms, though it takes quite a while. They appear as gooey versions of Michael's human form, and do not attack directly. Instead, they periodically grow boils full of acidic blood on their bodies, which burst when an opponent gets too near or when they are shot. They are incredibly resilient to damage and will continue to attack even when reduced to a head and lower torso. The best way to get rid of them is to weaken them with fire to the arms, head and upper torso, then get the resulting walking legs to kneel to open them up for a melee attack. It is worth noting that these blood demonic manifestations cannot be permanently destroyed. They simply melt into the red goo that constitutes them and are absorbed back into Michael's body. It is also worth noting that there are even smaller variants of Blood Moon Wicked which appear as three red eyes on a nodule. These are destroyed in a single hit. However, being too close to them can result in damage, as the eyes are filled with acidic blood. ''Blood Moon Wicked - M The '''Blood Moon Wicked - M' is a bizarre manifestation that appears as Micheal's spreading blood rapidly takes over the underground tunnel. It shows up in two forms: either a mass of arms growing out of the wall or a smiling Michael face with twitching eyes. The arms are little more than a nuisance and will slow his enemies down, but when coupled with a Face Michael they become exceedingly dangerous, as they will hold Katarina in place while the Face Michael devours her. The face is both disturbing and dangerous, as when it is approached it will quickly split into a three-lobed maw and chomp at the nearest threat. This can be prevented with constant gunfire, which will make it flinch, but it cannot be destroyed unless lightening a gunpowder barrel beside it. ''Blood Moon Wicked - L After Serilda's final destruction when Ichabod ignited some of the dynamites within the tunnel, Michael suffered from the sheer injury from Serilda's body that caused him great pain, and that also distorted his appearance into a gigantic face known as 'Blood Moon Wicked - L' that blocked Ichabod and his friend's way of escaping. This is Michael's one of the strongest forms and also 'the' most disturbing form yet. It seemes to be a direct seems to be a direct manifestation of Anti-Christ itself, created to confront the Team Witness personally. In this form, Michael lost his comporesure once and for all, and his sheer insanity can never be reverse. In this form, Michael had finally revaled his heart of madness under his handsome face and benevolent mask, revealing his true self as nothing but a insane, emotional and angry monster. It cannot be destroyed by conventional gunfire, this will only cause temporary damage that will quickly heal. It attacks by creating Blood Moon Wicked - S troops and by overinflating its eyes with blood, which burst and spray acid in a wide radius. In this form Micheal is nigh invincible, but the thinness of his distorted body proves to be his downfall when Katarina blows a hole in his face with the Spear of Virtue and destroys the remaining dynamites behind him, breaking the monstrous face apart and burning and shattering the rest of Micheal's blood-stained flesh, ending Michael's insanity for a while. After this form was destroyed, Michael's bodiless soul managed to retreat back to 2036 while regenerating his flesh, turning back into his ''standard Blood Moon Wicked Form, but not before vowing revenge on Katarina. ''Goals LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga *Kill Billie Dean Howard (succeeded)'' *''Become a companion of Moloch (succeeded)'' *''Become a warmonger in World War III (succeeded)'' *''Capture Hypnos (succeeded)'' *''Manipulate Dr. Frankenstein, Aerisi Kalinoth and Eckidina to make experimental monsters (succeeded)'' *''Kill Dr. Frankenstein (succeeded)'' *''Become a "noble" man with good publictity (succeeded)'' *''Force Sonia Nevermind to do his work forever (failed)'' *''Brainwash the vital people in Catholic Church (succeeded)'' *''Frame Acqua of the Back for a murder (failed)'' *''Light up English Civil War (succeeded)'' *''Destroy Sky Bus 365 and capture Rentaro Satomi (failed)'' *''Get the Grand Grimoire (succeeded)'' *''Become the Pope (succeeeded)'' *''Wage war in Europe behind the curtain (succeeded)'' *''Make Carissa usurp the British Throne (failed)'' *''Outrank Eckidina KnightWalker in his plan (sort of succeeded)'' *''Absorb with the Blood Moon Wicked and become supreme (indirectly succeded)'' *''Kill Katarina Couteau (failed)'' *''Kill Junko Enoshima (failed)'' *''Kill Ichabod Crane (failed)'' *''Kill Sonia Nevermind (failed)'' *''Kill La Folia Rihavein (failed)'' *''Banish Sister Mary Eunice to Hell (failed)'' *''Summon the Horseman of Death to kill Corbin (succeeded)'' *''Force Kyouko to kill Sonia via manipualting Terra (failed)'' *''Killed Matthai Reese (via Terra; completed)'' *''Fake his own suffer from attack to win support (succeded)'' *''Create a New Timeline by reversing Moloch's death under Henry Parrish's hand (succeeded)'' *''Kill Rentaro Satomi (failed)'' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA *Watch Eckidina and Katarina's fight while maintain his own power stablized (succeeded)'' *''Manipulate the war and outrank the KnightWalker Family (sort of completed)'' *''Prevent Fallen Roman Catholic Church falls apart from World War III (succeeded)'' *''Manipulate Kanon Rihavein (failed)'' *''Waiting for Eckidina's transformation into Diabla so that he can control her again without realizing the following consequence. (Eckidina transformed into Diabla, but Michael cannot control her anymore)'' **''Michael had forseen the transformation of Eckidina into Diabla via a vision, but he cannot forseen the existence of Fallen and his participate of this plot since at that time, he was unawared of Balam Alliance at that time.'' *''Indirectly benefit himself by devouring humanity's fear from the impact caused by Diabla's crimes (completed)'' *''Defeat Diabla when he realize that her power is far beyond his imagination (completed)'' *''Regain the Christian World's trust (succeded)'' *''Making false illusions of being redeemed while planning his next move (partly succeeded; deceived everyone expect Katarina, her friends and former Ultimate Despair members)'' ''Quotes *"Still haven't had enough, huh? Even after losing all your minions - again? With your reputation within your kingdom before the war, I gotta say, I'd hate to a member of your citizens, Sonia! But where are my manners? I mean, really, I should be... 'Thanking' your men for being such - good - test subjects."'' *"You're right. It is. The full Blood Moon is about to arrive... and Demonic Redcoats will flood the streets. Déjà vu, girls, the Horseman revisiting, but this time... it won't be just one town. It will be the whole world!" *''"You got me unexpectedly... Well played. But... no one can stop the Horseman... now..."'' *''"OH! AHH! AHHHHH! AEGRHHHHHHERAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!..... Get over yourself, you little nun! Help me!? Argh! I am the future Pope! I don't need to atone to anyone! My plans are not failing! They are THRIVING! URGH!"'' *''"I will use Moloch's way to alter the Christianity order, and the Catholic Church will join the KnightWalkers. No matter how you resist this, Sonia, that Eckidina will still be pleased to let me join her! You know why? Because we both have dark sides..."'' *''"Soon, the entire fragile shell of this freakish time... and this filthy society... will COLLAPSE!!! And then, do you people know what will left in this world? Hehehe... hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOTHING!!! HELL WILL RISE, AND CHAOS WILL REIGN!!!!! AND I, MICHAEL LANGDON, WILL BE THE KING OF A NEW WORLD!!!!!"'' *''"I... am... Michael Langdon..."'' *''"Constance... Constance..."'' *''"I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"'' *''"DIE, YOU FREAK! YOU MORON!!!"'' *''"You cannot kill me. I am supreme. I am so great. I am immortalized."'' *''"IT ISN'T OVER, THE RED HAIRED DEMON! I - WILL - FIND YOU!!!"'' Gallery LullabyClaw.jpg|Claw of the Anti-Christ? BlindDate.jpg|A horrible attack under the lake... by Michael Langdon? Antichrist01 6762.png|As a human (child) Rubber Man.png|As Rubber Man Green Meanie.jpeg|As Green Meanie, one of his favorite disguises Ahs-s2-art-2.jpeg|As White Nun / Sister White Rose BloodChain.jpg|Michael after his demonic Mutation Historical Museum Chicago Fire.jpg|Half of Los Angeles was burned down by Michael's supernatural power in Halloween, 2022. Antichrist by pedrodonini-d3dpcua.jpg rs2_28_05_13_by_kutty_sark-d671ub5.png Trivia AHS * Micheal is one of the most wanted candidates who might possibly return for Season 6 as an antagonist. Several teaser trailers of the sixth season of American Horror Story is possibly a hint of Anti-Christ theory might happen, and one of them (being the first teaser trailer) features a bassinet with a baby wailing, and a knife, sickle, and other deadly objects hanging from its mobile, a monstrous hand clutches the knife. * The reveal of the Anti-Christ is often considered to be one of the most surprising, the most disturbing and even the most shocking scenes ever in American Horror Story. * Micheal himself did not return in Hotel. However, Billie Dean Howard returned in Hotel''s epoligue, which set in 2022 when Micheal is ten years old. This implied that Billie Dean is yet to be Micheal's victim (if there is any possibility) even after the glimpse of the cruel fiend's nature started to appear. ** In that epilogue, everything seems fine. Therefore, the ten-year-old Anti-Christ is yet to show its horrid malevolence completely at that time (but it is just a theory). ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow * In this storyline, Michael has six fingers on each of his hands (12 fingers in all). * The child Michael shared similiar appearance to his father, Tate. * Michael is one of the darkest villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. ** Moloch ** Lolth ** Hidden One ** Michael Langdon ** Emperor Mateus ** Jasmine Porcelain ** Lady Van Tassel ** James Patrick March ** Terra of the Left ** The Arzonia Brothers ** Psyllis Peach ** Tiamat ** Valindra Shadowmantle ** Ancitif ** Vanifer ** Melancholia ** Fiamma of the Right * He and Moloch are the only two tribulations that battled against Katarina Coteau. * Michael has more aliases than any villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow except Moloch. * The stroyline counterpart's Micheal can turn into a green reptilian creature similiar to the creature from Black Lagoon, and this is inspired by two American Horror Story season 6 trailers, "Lullaby" and "Blind Date". It is later revealed that he took the Green Meanie mantle as well. * Michael takes the mantle of most of the monstrous creatures and/or serial killers from AHS and both serial killers from Scream Queens. Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Christs Category:Demon Category:Complete Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Big Bads Category:Shape Shifters Category:Kid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Characters Hailing from the American Horror Story Universe Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:Assassins Category:Masked Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:13 Tribulations Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Incriminators Category:Thieves Category:Non Humans Category:Multipliers Category:Dark Lords Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Bigger Bads Category:OCs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Drowners Category:The Caligula Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Necromancers Category:Perverts Category:Heretics Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Copycats Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Imposters Category:Child Murderer Category:Arsonists Category:Kids who have matured Category:Kidnappers Category:Mutilators Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Public Enemies Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Knight Templar Category:Devils Category:False Hero Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Immortal demons Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Possessors Category:Empowered Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Poisoners Category:Magic Users Category:Teleporters Category:Blood Users Category:Acid Users Category:Bombers Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Reality Warpers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Liars Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Hooded characters Category:Partial Human Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Handsome Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blondes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Chain Wielders Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Child Haters Category:God haters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trapster Category:Mutants Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Superhumans Category:True Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mind-Controller Category:Animal Killers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Narcissist Category:Dictators Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Archenemies Category:Spree Killers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Crime Bosses Category:Omnipotents Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90